virus
by abhijeet addiction
Summary: pepin
1. chapter 3

chapter 3

acp: medal?

abhijeet: sir yeh dekhiye yeh log sab kabil officer hai aur in logo ke pass bohut sare medals hai har officers department ka top medalist hai

acp: toh kye medalist officers o ka shikar kar raha hai yeh aadmi

daya: dekh kar toh ai sahi lag raha hai

pankaj: matlab agla shikar abhijeet sir aur daya sir mein se koi hai

abhijeet: hum hi kyu bhai ek aur hai acp sir ko bul gaye

pankaj: sry matlab acp sir ke jaan ko khatra hai

duo: ha

acp: are yeh sab choro aur pata lagao un logo ka last location kaha tha


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2

_flashback_

1 month ago

abhijeet is sitting in bereau around 9 oclock in night . no one is there present daya went to his sister place and all officer went to their home

sunddenly rings

abhijeet pick up the phonestart

its a pleasant day.. maybe a sunday but u all know ki cid ka koi sunday nahi hota.

but the environment of cid is not at all pleasant...

one man sitting in the big cabin looking very tense as if koi baat unko kai ja rahi ha

dusre officer bhi abhout tence hai two of them engaged themself in computers another one in files but one man standing on front of a big board containg some pictures

a man enters. He is in suit and staight away went to the big cabin

man: hello abhijeet babu kamon acho matlab kaisi ho

abhijeet: are ronojoy kaise ho yaar etne dino baad call kiya kya sab think hai

(sr ins ronojoy from cid kolkata bereau)

ronojoy: ha ajj yaad agai tumhari is liye yaar kab areho tum kolkata bohut din hogaye o ha kaise hai daya aur acp aur kumro

abhijeet: ache hai sab but yeh kumro kon hai

ronojoy: are kumro matlab pumpkin are woh dcp chitrole jab aya tha tab dimag karap kar ke rakha tha uff

abhijeet: hahaha

ronojoy: but thank u are kitne ache Acp diye hai kolkata ho acp eklavya sir sas mein

(cid kolkata bereau epi 90 )

abhijeet: are tum unko thank u boldo lo conference mein lagachi

ranojoy:are na na koi zarurat nahi yaarr tum ache bengali bol lete ho par pehele batao kab ayoge kolkata mein aur esbar acp daya aur puri team ko lana hoga khas kar dr salukhe aur tarika ko bhi suna hay tarika bohut sundoor dekhte

abhijeet: acha babu tum mujse panga mat lo thik hai haha aur is bar ayenge sach mein durga puja ke samay okay

ronojoy: okay bye

abhijeet: yeh larka bhi nah

1 week passed

acp talking with someone in phone

acp: yes sir hum dekhte hai sab kaisi gayab ho rahe hai hmmm okay jai hind

acp came to the hall

acp: suno sab ek bohut bari tufan anbe wala hai

abhijeet: kya hua sir mumbai ko khatra hai

daya: kise khatra hai terrorist aur gang kau.

acp: nahi mumbai ko nahi but humein se koi hai jespar shikar ho sakta hai

daya: kya

acp: ha delhi se khabar hai topmoat cid officers ko kidnap kar rahena. wo rahi fax abhijeet leke ana

abhijeet went and took the fax containing list of some officer gave it to acp

acp called out the name

acp ajazsatur ,delhi

sr inspector sreya, bengalor

sr inspector rahul, punjab

sr inspector vijay, tamil nadu

sr inspector madhu, madhya pradesh

sr inspector kai, meghalaya

dr niyati, arunachal pradesh aur

sr inspector ronojoy,kolkata

abhijeet shocked

daya notice it

daya: abhijeet kya hua tum thik ho

abhijeet: daya ronojoy kaise kidnap huya are uske sathe mein ne 1 week pehele hi baat ki aise kaise ho sakta ha daya

daya: kuch nahi hoga

acp:

daya: kuch nahi hoga okay hum dhund lenge

abhijeet: are kaise yeh sab ke sab toh alag alag state se hai kaun kidnap kar rahe hai koi nahi janta aur kis location par rakha ha


	3. chapter 4

daya: yaar kya lagta hai kon hoga kidnap

abhijeet: yaar daya tum bhi na

suddenly two senior citizen coming crying loudly

women: sir hamare bachi ko dhundhe

men: sir meri bachi

acp: kya hua ha apke beti ko

women:sir meri bachi radhika uska pata nahi chal raha hai 2 din hogeye hai use ghar nahi aiabhi tak

freddy: radhika 2 din se lapata hai aur ab arahi hai

acp: last apne kab dekha tha radhika ko

man: lunch ke time woh lunch ke baad kahi chali gai

daya : thik hai hum dekhte hai

then the two oldie went from the bereau

acp: purvi radhika ka last mobile ka location pata karo

purvi: okay sir

few minutes later

purvi: sir radhika phone switch off hua tha ek park mein wo ki malad hai aur phirse switch on hua tha malad se 2km baad aur uske baad se switch off 2 din pehele

abhijeet: matlab sir woh malad gyi phir us jagaha

acp: ek kaam karo abhijeet tum purvi freddy us malad se do km ke waha jao aur daya sherya pankaj tumlog malad ki location par jao dekhe toh radhika kar kya rahi thi

aur hai tum sab apna khayal rakhna

mein aur sachin khabri o ko bolte hai un logo ki location trace karne ke liye

soon after 2 car went away from cid bereau

car1- abhijeet purvi and freedy

car2-daya shreya and pankaj

car3- acpsachin

somwone thwre to click some photos of them

soon the mans mobile ring

man: ha boss theen gariya nikli hai aur pehele mein hai abhijeet dusre mein hai daya aur thees ri mein hai acp... thik hai boss hum apna plan chalu karte hai okay

here a dark plce like godown

a mask man come near to a man sitting in a chair tied with ropes

masked man : kya hua inp ronojoy ghayal panchi ki tharaha dekh rahe ho drugs ka asar zyada hogaya kya

ronojoy: dekh mera haat khulede matlab khol de phir dekhabo kya karte hai hum

mask man : uff tumhare yeh bengali nahi chelegi yaha sab hindi hai hindi mein baat karo thik hai ... ai seko half dose zyada dena ajj thik hao chalo ronojoy abhi tumhare pyare dost ko uthana hai

ronojoy: pyare dost matlab daya aur abhijeet nahi tum aisa nahi karoge

soon a man came from behind and inject the drugs into rono neck

ronojoy:nahi tum... tum... ai...sa.. naa.hi kar...sakte

and he get unconscious

masked man : ab shikar karenge usko

he goes away a wheelboard where 3 pics ar there acp abhijeet and daya

mask man: dekhte hai tir kisko lagdi hai acp daya ya abhijeet

and he throw thw pin and it got stuck into a puc

mask man: acha choice bohut acha


	4. chap 5

at a tea stall

acp: dekh raghu mujhe yeh khabar chaiha thik hai yeeh hamere officers o ki baat hai

raghu: okay sir mein dekhta hu

acp and sachin went to the bereau

here abhijeet place

abhijeet: dekho purvi kaha chupaya hai radhika kodundo

purvi: sir is ghane jungle mein bohut der lagegi

freddy: sir ha aur mein suna hai ki aise jungle mein daayan rehte hai

abhijeet: tum akele jao left side aur purvi tum us taraf mai idhar dekhta hu

purvi: sir

freddy: ram ram ram

abhijeet straighta away went to the deep jungle

suddenly purvi saw something and called abhijeet

purvi

yeh freddy phone kyu nahi utha raha hai

here in beareau

someone is walking through the corridor

and collide with sachin

man: acp padyuman ka cabin kaha hai

sachin: age se left

and the man enter he straight away went to acp cabin

man: good afternoon acp saab

acp: good afternoon mmeine apko pehechana nahi ?

man: aj peheli baar jo mulakat hui ha hamare

main eklavya

acp: kya mein galat nahi toh app acp eklavya ha cid kolkata se

eklavya: sehi pehechana apka bohut name duna hai dcp sir se ajj dekh bhi liye sachme bhai ap hai sher jaisa

acp: ate yeh bhi koi baat hai apka bhi name suna hai dcp sir se acha laga apse milka

and they both shake hand

eklavya: pradyuman ronojoy ko kidnap hue 1 week hogaya hai aur sunna hai ki agla shikaar tumhare department mein se kise officer ka hoga

acp: hai wohi toh ab tum agey ho hum solve kar lenge

suddenly daya enter with sherya and pankaj

daya: sir malad mein radhika kise manish name ke aadmi se mila woh dono ccd mein coffee peye aur waha se nikal gaye

acp: acha toh yeh baat hai bhaise inse milo yeh hai acp eklavya cid kolkata bereau se

aur eklavya yeh hai daya sherya aur purvi

daya sherya and purvi salute acp eklavya

eklavya: hmm toh yeh ha daya acha bhai bohut name suna hai aur woh fursa sher kaha hai abhijeet ronojoy ka bestie dekhi nahi dey raha hai ronojoy kitni baate karta tha uske baare

acp : abhijeet case sllve karne gya hai jald lautega

tabhi freddy screamed

freddy: sirrrrrr

acp: kya hua frddy kya hua

freddy: sir abhijeet aur purvi kidnap ho gaye us radhika ke bofriend ne kisnap kar liya us manish ne and then he become unconscious

daya: freddy aakhe kholo freedy...

sir behosh hai

eklavya: yeh radhika ka case kya hai

aur abhijeet purvi ko kidnap kyu kiya?

* * *

sry guys for some mistake in between chap 3 and 2 becoz i am new here

and thanks trio fan for ur harmful welcome to cid ff next chapter will be the best there is twist


	5. chapter 6

all of them take freddy to hospital

doctor came out after checking freddy

acp: doc freddy kaisa hai

doc: woh ab thik hai unko hosh agaya hai app mil lijeye

cid team and acp eklavya move into the ward

acp: freddy kaisa feel horaha hai

freddy:acha sir

eklavya: freddy bata sakte ho ki kya hua tha us jungle mein

freddy: sir abhijeet sir hum logo ko alag drection par bhej diye kuch der baad abhijeet sir ka phn aya woh bole ki radhika ki laash mile hai

flashback

purvi saw some goons putting radhika body in the earth

she called abhijeet

when abhijeet reach the place saw it then decide to attack them and they do so

but when they reach at that point abhijeet purvi dont see a single goon over there so they decide pull out radhika body from there

abhijeet went a while ordering purvi to remove soil that time he call freddy

after connect call and asked freddy to come over there

someone hit a rod in abhijeet head

abhijeet: ahh

freddy in call: sir sir kya hua sir

abhijeet: tum tum tu...m

and he get unconscious

freddy can here what the man say

man: tu radhika ko aise nahi le ja sakta woh mera ha mera manish ka woh tumlogo is cid walo ko bandh ke le jao us purane factory mein thik hai

flashback end

freddy: mein unhe rook nahi paya

im sry

acp: koi baat nahi freddy aram karo daya pata lagao yeh radhika ka body kaha hai aur kodh ke nikhalo use o ha ek aur baat aspas koi bandh pari factory hai kya dekho toh

in bereau

acp: yeh manish radhika ka bf radhika ko maara kyu chahata tha kyu?

here in jungle

daya is digging the ground with Sachin

suddenly daya order to stop he saw eadhika face coming out of the ground

daya: sachin dekha yeh radhika ka laash

sachin phones ring

sachin: ha sachin kya pata chal gaya yeha se chaar kilometer par ek bannd pari cement factory hai

okay tum log pohuchu hum ate hai

daya: chalo dekhte hai

soon both the cars reach the cement factory

acp and all come of of there cars

acp: hum right se jate hai daya tumlog left se attack karo

here manish

manish: kon legaya tujhe bolata mein ake order dunga roka kyu nahi ab kya kare

and he heard a bullet sound

manish: dekh cid wale agay hai bhag tu bhag

soon manish and the goon were surronded by cid members

acp: bhagne ki jarurat nahi hai thik hai kaha hai woh dono

manish show the finger to the left direction

sherya and nikhil move ther and release purvi but the thing is they cant find abhijeet

daya: yeh manish sun abhijeet kaha hai bol barna

manish: sir hume nahi malum unko ko kidnap karliyaha raghu bol bae

raghu : ha sir thin log aye the woh bol rahe the ki manish ne bola hai abhijeet ko kahi aur lejane ke liye

manish: aur mane aisa kuch bola hi nahi

acp: radhika ko kyu marawoh toh tumhari gf thi

manish: main drugs ka dandha karta that yeh woh jan gayi mujhe blavckmail karne lagi toh marna para use

acp: chahe jo kuch ho kanun tumhe nahi maaf karega nikhil pankaj lejao

eklavya: pradyuman kahi abhijeet ki bhi

daya: kya nahi sir humein abhijeet ko dhindna parega

here in dark place

masked man : mera squad oura hua is abhijeet ke ane paar purA hogaya

goon1: boss abhijeet ko drugs dey diya hai

masked man : sabas ab dig ke pass ek video bejo dekhao in logo ko ki yeh mere pass hai hahaha

* * *

abhijeet ko actually kidnap kiya us mask man ne

ab kya hoga abhijeet ka

plz guys give reveiws so that i can know how i am doing

thank u for your support


	6. chapter 7

here in bereau

acp padyuman phone ring

acp: yes sir kya hua abhi sabhi ko thik hai

acp cuts the phone

daya: kya hua sir

acp: chitrole ka phone tha sabhi ko dig ne bulaya hai sabhi ko bol raha tha urgent hai

eklavya:toh chalte hai dig ke pass

cid team soon reach thedig office

officer: dcp sir aur dig sir ap logo ka intezar kar rahe hai conferenve room mein

soon acp and his team enter in conference room

dig: come in

take ur sits

pradyuman aur eklavya yeh aj parcel aya hai ismein puri cid team ko beja hai aur jab humein yeh khola toh ek cd nikli ab cd mein kya hai yeh tum khud dekho.

soon the screen on

it showing that a dark plce where several man tied with chairs

suddenly a masked man come

masked man: hlw cid team khase kar dono acp aur dig aur dcp ko yaar kya desh vakti hai salam but kya kare mein khud alag hu o ha ha ek min bohut chinta ho rahi hai

toh dekhlo

suddenly lights ar onn

all 9 officers ar there a salin is going on into the body

cid team ar shocked

masked man: kya hua acp daar lag raha hai daro maat yeh sab bohut bahadur hai yeh toh sirf ek test hai aur inhe tum bhul jao meine yeh video isliye bheja ha kyuki

tum sab inhe akri baar dekhlo dekhlo apne abhijeet ko ranojoy ko rahul ko dr niyati ko ajazdsatur ko haha dekhlo ache se iske bad tum log inhe kabhi nahi dekh paoge

and the video get off

acp: hey bhagwan kya hua

dig: hum unlogo ko dhund na chahiye top officers hai desh ko jarurat hai

acp: ssir hum unofficers ko kuch nahi hone denge

here in bereau

daya:sir medal ke mutabic toh acp sir ko kidnap hona tha par hua abhijeet

dcp enter: nnahi abhijeet ka medals acp se zyada hai use chaar aur medal usko denge sharkar se agle month uske kamyaab ke liye aur mission ke liye

now all become tense

eklavya : daya us video ko dekho ache se dekho suraag wohi hai

day: okay sir

all the team get back to work

1 week passed but no clue was found

here in dark place

goon1: boss inko woh sab dose dey diye hai

mask man : abhijeet ranajoy vijay aur ajazdsatru par dose barado

aur bakiyao par use virus ka expirement suru kar do jaldi

goons: okay boss and they went away

here in forensuc lab

tarika: sir mere tabiyat thik nahi ha ghar jau

dr s : tarika tum abhijeet ko leke bohut paresan ho maat karo woh jald wapis ayega

tarika: ha sir

but tarika know that abhijeet is really in danger

and here in kolkata a woman also in here

woman: soumik amr khub voye korche rono sir ar kichu jano nahoye

soumik: damini rono ko kuch nahi hoga eklavya sir ka oeder aya hai hum logo mumbai ja rahe hai ek sath kam rahenge woha thik ha

damini: hmm

* * *

hey guys hows it plz give reveiw

its a huge pleasure to know that u all are reading my story thank you


	7. chapter 8

hey guys sry for the late i was busy in celebrating holi with my friends and family

so lets start with some kickod

in dark place

ranojoy wake up

ronojoy: uhh uhhh ahhh yeh kab tak chalega and suddenly his eyes are fall on abhijeet

omg abhijeet yaha matlab wo log abhijeet ko bhi pakar laye na...hi yrh mera sar ko kya hu..a yeh log humse chahate kyaa hai...

and he get unconscious

here in bereau kolkata team arrive

kolkata bereau team

inpector damini reporting sir

inspector tej reporting sir

inspector indrajit reporting sir

inspector satyaki reporting sir

eklavya: hey padyuman here is my team by the way where is dr

ami akhane eklavya

i am dr arrow from cid kolkata bereau

acp padyuman and his team forward nice go meet u all

my team

daya freddy pankaj sherya purvi rajat sachin and dr arrow ap forensic mein jaiye woha par de salunkhe aur dr tarika milenge

dr arrow: thank u

eklavya: mumbai checkpost tainat kar diya hai aur woh log ab humare officers ko bahar nahi leke jainge.

acp: ha par un logo ka adda hai kaha pata lagana parega

rajat: sir wo log ya toh godown mein hai ya cave mein kyu ki video mein windows nahi dekh rahe tha

tej: mane akhon amader jungle chan marte hobw

eklavya: tej hindi

tej: sry sir anhi hum logo ko jungle chan marna hoga

that time bereau landline rings

purvi: hlw cid bereau what hum abhi ate hai

sir thane ke road par ek car ka accident hogaya hai

acp: hmmmmm ek kam karo purvi daya tej damini indra aur eklavya jao hum sab officers ki jan kari nikalte hai

satyki : uff padyuman sir ki rahi maa go ar parina oi ekta chitrole ar ai ekta janina baba daya sir ar abhijeet sir kamon

freddy : kya bol rahe ho tum hindi mein bolo

satyaki: are mein kahe raha tha ki acp sir aur chitrole sir kitne gusse bale hai pata nahi abhijeet sir aur daya sir kese

pankaj: abhijeet sir toh hai gusse bale par tora kam marte hai par agar criminal daya sir ke haath lag gaye toh datoh ka piano baja denge

satyaki:o ma durga bachao amake( my god plz save me

here in dark place

masked man:suno ek bhi gharpar nahi honi chaihe yin logo ko dose thik time par dena ager garbad ho gai toh yeh maar bhi ja sakte hai

* * *

hey guys to clear the doubt

woh pin abhijeet ki pic ko hi laga tha aur usse ka hi kidnap hua

plz give reveiws


	8. chapter 9

team daya went to the accident scene

daya: dekho kaise hua hai accident ya karwaya gaya hai aur dekho kya milta hai in logo ke pass koi id wagera kuch bhi

tej and indra finding something in back

tej: daya sir yeh dekhiye sir batches kidnap officera ke

daya took the batches in his hand he saw a batch full of blood and name written abhijeet

daya :yeh abhijeet ka batch hai aur khoon bhi laga hai

tej: sir ranojoy sir ka aur vijay sir bhi hai dekhiye sab ka hai matlab yeh log unlogo mein se hai

indra:yehi ho sakta hai sir

daya: ha ekdam thik ek kam karo in dono laash ko forensic mein bhejdo

purvi:sir

daya: ha bolo purvi

purvi: sir dekhiye samples or kuch drugs mile hai

daya: yeh bhi bhej do jaldi ab dekh us mask man ke kya halat karta hua

here in forensic

dr arrow enter

dr a: are dr s kaise ho

drs: badiya bhai tum kese ho

dr a: acha hu fit hu

dr s : ayo mein inse milo yeh hai dr tarika

tarika hlw bolo

tarika is lost in her world

dr s: tarika hello bolo

tarika: oo sry sir hlw sir nice to meet you

dr a : nice to meet u meet u

suddenly two bodies came and the drugs samplee

daya : sir yeh batch ligiye aur jaldi boliye ki kiska khoon hai

dr av kiska kon dekhu toh are yeh batch abhijeet ka hai

dr tarika is in hell shock

she sit on her chair with a thug

dr s: tarika kuch nahi hoga usse etna sa hi toh khoon hai

dr a: daya ek baat bata na yeh tarika kya abhijeet se

daya: ap sehi samaj rahe hai

dr a : aur yeh samples hum check karte hai

after a around 2 hrs

drs : daya in dono ke shoes mein se kuch ai soil mile jes mein limestone ke traces hai aur poydha bhi rare hai

daya: thank u dr saab apne bohut help kar diya ab humloge un logo ko dhund nikalenge

acp team enter

acp : eklavya kuch pata chala

eklavya told evegthing to them

acp: kya baat hai great

tarika : sir yeh ho samples hau un mein bohot khatarnak chemical aur drugs mile hai yeh etne hai agar kise ko denge toh bohut matra mein unke mental aur physical ko att

ack karega

dr a : yeh jo khoon mila hai batch mein yeh abhijeet ka hi hai ar ismein kuch heavy dangerous drungs ke doses mile hai high doses ke

acp:my god

eklavya : yeh aadmi hamare officer so ke sath karna kya chahata hai ha un logo ko marna chata hai ya tarpana yeh aadmi ek dam pagal hai pagal

sachin: sir hume jald se jaald sir ko bacha na chaihe kuch hona jaye unlogo ko

acp: ha sachin ha

eklavya : tej damini pata karo ki yeh soil aur yeh plant kaha milte hai

duo: okay sir

damini: tej mujhe bhabrat holraha hai ronojoy sir ko leke agar unhe kuch hogaya toh kya karunga mein

tej: unhe kuch nahi hoga

here in dark place

goons: boss sabhi officers ko under observation mein rakh diya hai

boss: badiya ab un logo ko ek aisi sakti mile gi jo kesi ne bhi nahi soche honge haha haha haha

* * *

abb kya hoga un officers o ka

kya cid team bacha sakegi apne officers ko

kya abhijeet ki jaan ko khatra hai

janne ke liye parte rahiye mera story

next update will come soon

anyways today is my best idol birthday happy birthday to suga min yoongi plz wrrite many songs and raps so that we can enjoys


	9. chap 10

here in dark place

abhijeet ko hosh ata hai

abhijeet: mein kaha hu yeh konse jagha hai aur yeh ronojoy ahhh mera sar yeh mere haath kyu bandhe hai kyu kar rahe hai

the mask man enter

boss: are abhijeet dekho tumko toh hosh agaya par jaldi tum soy jaoge chinta maat karo

abhijeet: kya kar rahe ho humare saath hai aur yeh sab equipment kya hai sab

boss: chinta maat karo sirf kuch hi hrs yor

abhijeet get unconscious

boss: ab dekhna tum log sirf mere ishare chologeha ha ha ha

here in bereau

sachin: sir pata chal gaya woh plant aur soil kaha ka hai

purvi: sir woh nagpara ke jungle mse hai aur sir us jungle mein ek illegal godown hai wo ki last year baad hogaya tha

tej: par sir kuch mahino se woha par kuch log ate jate rahe hai

acp : okay toh team suru hojao humla karne ke liye..

team : yes sir

here in dark place

goons: boss cid ko hamare bare mein pata chal gaya woh log hum par hamla karne wale ha

boss: ek kam karo un logo ke andar virus dal do agar woh log mere kam ke liye nahi hai toh kise aur ke liye bhai nahi

soon the goons push the virus into there bodies

goon: ab humein bhaagna chaiye

acp and eklavya: etni jaldi kya hai

boss: tum log yaha nahi nahi ho sakta

acp: ha hum log kyu chok gaye daya iska mask uthana

soon daya remove the mask

dr s : scientist abhinav tum

abhinav: ha mein tum logo ne mera kam adhura kar diya par ab tum log un kobhi nahi bacha paoge ha ha ha

eklavya: matlab kya kiya tum logo ne hai?

abhinav: sabko virus inject kar diya ha ha ha

acp: omg daya tumlog sabhi ko hospital mein shift kar

aur tu bata kyu kiya aisa

abhinav : mein apna sena banana chahta thaek aisa sena jo is samaj ki buraiyo ka khatma kare aur marde sabhi ko un rapist ko un criminal ko haha

acp: etna asan nahi hai kise ko saja dena uske liye kanon hai aur

eklavya: aur tum jaise logo ko toh mental hospital mein hona chahiye ab dekho kya saja milti ha tum logo ko

acp: lejao ise

here in hospital

doc come out

kolkata and mumbai team come near to that doc

acp: doc kya woh log thik hai

doc: acp sahab kya baatei un logo ki haalat bohut kharab hai khaas kar abhijeet azadsatru ronojoy aur vijay ki un logo ko extra dose ke drrug diye hai

suddenly a nurse come there

nurse: doctor un chaar ki halat kharab horahi hai specially abhijeet aur ronojoy ki

doc: my god

all the teams see from the window

doc inject a injection in abhijeet body and his pulse is fluctuating doc presses his chest

doc: plz response abhi plz mohit check karo ronojoy kaisa hai

come on abhijeet 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6...

* * *

kya hua hai abhijeet ko ?

kya abhijeet aur rono baj payenge

plz reveiw it


	10. chapter 11

here in hospital conference room

some one is sitting observing everything

a doctor enter

doc : sorry sir we have to attend the cid officers can we shift this discussion next week

man: why whats the matter?

the doctor told him every thing

man: i want to see them

the man stand in front of the glass seeing the whole senerio and the crying face

the man continuously pading his finger on his doctor afron as if it looks that he is thinking something serious

soon the cheif come and inform the cid team taht they ar stable but woh log abhi bhi khatre se baha r nahi hai yeh ek aisa virus hai so falta nahi par dardnak maut deti hai

man: excuse me show me the detail of all the treatmwnt okay now

the staff handover the details of the officers

man wash his hand with hand santizer and start the treatment by his own

something the man is doing he seem to be professional and in the end he gave a medicine to them

after few hours alll the officer came over the deadly virus and now they ar all stable

doc: congo acp sahab apke officer ek dam thik hai aur yeh sab unke bajaha se hua hai humne toh umeed hi choor di thi paar unhone bachaliya

officers ko hosh jald hi ajaye ga

acpteam: thank you doctor

eklavya: kya hum unse mil sakte hai

doc: ya sure

acp: unka name

doc: dr cha yo-han all of us call him doc john or cha

acp: thanks the team move to the cabin but a nurse stop him by saying that he went to his hotel he will be here tomorrow

daya: okay

next day

all the officer came to conscious

the team member enter to greet them

acp: kaisaa ho tumlog

officer: ache hai

daya and tarika went to abhijeet

daya: yaar tune toh daara hi diya that kya karte ho jante ho tarika ne kitni test tube tori ha lab mein

abhijeet: arey bhai kitni

daya: dus

abhijeet: kya my god tarika yeh kya hai

tarika : tum jante ho us video ke bad toh meri jan hi nikal gayi thi uff

ronojoy: acha bhabhiji ki jaan nikal gayi thi

kya baat

hai abhijeet

abhijeet: chup karo tum tum apni dekho damini bhabhi ka kya hal hai

damini: are mein toh sirf udaas thi

tej: acha

ranojoy sir app nahi jante ki damini ne roy roy ke bura haal bana liya tha

ronojoy: acha

acp: azadsatur yaar tumhe kaise kidnap kiya

azad: kuch bol mat raat ko ghar araha tha ki dekha ek larki road mein pari thi jab uthar kar dekhtoh kise ne mere upar choloform dey diya

acp: hmmmm

daya: abhijeet dr niyati bhi hai

abhijeet: kaha hai kaha

daya: udhar maat kar tarika hai edhar

tarika tum janti ho abhijeet aur de niyati kitne close

abhijeet: hogaya hogaya aur khuch nahi bhas

ronojoy: kya daya bolo na abhijeet aur dr niyati mein close kya tha

abhijeet: bhai tu marbayega

soon a nurse came and inform that doc cha has arrive

the team enter into cabin of dr cha

acp: hlw my name is acp pradyuman cid mumbai and here my team

eklavya: i am acp eklavya from cid kolkata bereau

cha: hlw nice to meet you

acp: app ne kyese kiha yeh sab?

cha: i cant get u can u speak in english actuually i am from another country i am doc cha yohan from hanse medical hospital south kores( guys his intro is in the end of this chapter)

acp: sry first

of all thank you for saving our officers life

Cha: its my duty sir

salukhearrowv u may be the best doc of hanse medical hospital right the cipa patient?

cha: yes

arrow : its a pleasure to meet you really u ar a genius

salukhe: thank u that u were theirfor us

cha: its okay

acp: okay now we leave

cha: plz give them some rest they are week now they want discharge from now i am just shocked i will give them discarge by 4 days okay

eklavyav thanks

and all they leave from there

* * *

guys

dr cha yo-haan is a doctor who is a genius and hw is in pain management department in hanse medical hospital

the character is from the kdrama name Doctor john

cipa patientare those patients who doesn't feel any pain and temperature if they have fever then also he cant feel it

if he is injured he cant feel it aur if there is any internal pain also the person cant say where the pain occur

its all about maya

* * *

hlw guys only one chapter left

pl give reveiw


	11. chapter 12

after 1 week

all the cid mumbai officers and cid kolkata bereau officers ar present including 3 doctors also

acp: hum khush hai ki tum dono abhijeet aur ronojoy bapis sahi salama laut aye.

eklavya: ha mujhe bohot kushi hui ki mujhe mumbai se milkar kaam karne mein aya

freddy: is baat pe party hojaye

acp: kya

freddy : arey woh mein p...pa...party

acp: party hmmm okay

everybody laugh

ronojoy: abhijeet ai kumro ke dekhchina toh mean us kumro ko nahi dekha abhi tak

abhijeet: are tumhara jo kumro hai na woh jaldi ayega dekhna taratari ase jabe

rono: kya baat hai bengali shik gaye manna parega abhijeet

abhijeet: haha

daya: yeh baatao party kon de raha hai

rajat: ha sir yeh toh decide karna padhega tej ya indra ko dena chahiye

tej: bhala hum kyu dey hai?

indra: aur hum zaroor dete agar tumlogo kolkata mein hote abhi toh hum mumbai mein hai toh tumlogo ko dena padega kyu tej

tej: ha indra sahi kaha

mujhe toh lagta hai rajat sachin aur nikhil ko dena hoga

abhijeet: baas bohut hua party mein aur ronojoy denga

rono: thik hai

suddenly some one pinch into it

man : party mein mujhe nahi bulaoge

its dcp sir

dcp: arey ronojoy kamon acho aur bhai abhijeet fit lag rahe ho

rono: bhalo achi kumro i me... mean sir

abhijeet: thik hai sir (wishper into rono's ear: abhijeet toh thik tha par apke ane se tabiyat thik nhi lag rahi)

dcp: tumne kuch kaha

abhijeet: arey nahi sir ha party hum dey rahe hai aur ap bhi invited ho

dcp: kya baat toh hotel

ronojoy: itna budget bhi nahi hai bereau mein hoga

dcp: okay toh thik hai sam ko milte hai

bye everyone

here in bereau 6pm

everyone in their best outfit

acpeklavya: toh suru kiyajaye party

all: ha sir

all started dancing

abhijeet: yaar tarika bohut sundar lag rahi ho is dress mein

tarika: tum bhi

ronojoy: damini dress toh khub bhalo aita amr gift kora dress tai toh

damini: ha

daya announce that tarika and abhijeet will dance together... all clapped

abhijeet and tarika dance while ronojoy and damini also share the stage

suddenly dcp enter

dcp sinnging

party all night

party all night

party all night.

dcp has a bottle in his hand all understand that he is drunken

tej: ronojoy sir apna kumro toh aj

ronojoy: ha dekhchi toh chaiwala theke bebra hoye gacha

acp: kya horaha hai yeh ap piyke aye

dcp: aareey nahi aur yaha party ho rahi hai toh meine socha tora tumka laga liya jaye aur yeh bottle toh meri peyas bhujane keliye hai

eklavya: sir aita bhalo na jo bhi ap kar rahe hai is mohol mein acha nahi lag raha

suddenly dcp sir phone rings

arey dig sir ka phone

dcp: jai hind sir kya ab okay sir

pura sana cut diya dekho mujhe digsir ne bulaya hai toh abhi keliye jaraha hua kal ayunga

and he left

after party over

eklavya : thank you rono and abhijeet aise sundar party ke liye kya shaam tha bhai kya khaana tha maza agaya

acp: tumlog kal jarahe ho kab hai flight

eklavya: 2pm

acp: oooo anyway acha laga mujhe ek aur acp dost mil gaya

thank you ronojoy tej damini indra and dr arrow

dr s: yaar arrow agle week hum hyderabad jare hai toh tum bhi ao ua university conference mein

dr a: okay no problem

next day in airport around 1 pm

abhijeet: bhai rono yaar tumse mil kar bohut maza aya yaar k bole khub bhalo laglo dekha korw

ronojoy: arey kya baat abhijeet bengali achi bol lete ho miss u yaar hey daya yaar kab arshe ho kolkata mein ha puri cid team ko leke ana aur dr tarika ko bhi

daya: jald hi ayenge thik hai ab tum jao

eklavya and acp shake hands

abhijeet daya and ronojoy hug each other

damini purvi tarika and sherya had smile into their face

tej indra ar pulling legs of nikhil rajat and sachin

freddy pankaj are gossiping with satyaki

and dr s and dr a have a laugh

soon the kolkata team wave the hand and entered into airport

and mumbai team return to their bereau

next day same routine start new case new suspect and same tension that who kill the person

same acp sir anger and same freddy sir drama

if the end is well and all well

END*

* * *

so guys i have end this story here

i will soon start a story that will be in kolkata yes ronojoy place so stay tuned okay

plz give ur reveiws


End file.
